Harry Potter and the Creature War
by Undead Night Fury
Summary: After harry sees someone on TV talking about Gene Splicing he sneaks out to go get spliced himself. in doing so he unknowingly ruins a certain twinkling headmasters plan for his weapon! Starts in summer before 2nd year! AD/RW/GW/MW Bashing, Creatures and Magic/Abilities from other fandom's as well!
1. Chapter: 1 - Book: 1(Start)

**I do not own harry potter or anything else in this but the hydrailisk species which is of my own creation!**

 **I'm working on my own book, so I won't be posting fanfics as much anymore.**

 **Not Betaed**

* * *

 _ **Harrys POV**_

 _Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, surrey, August 9_ _th_ _, 1992, 09:02 AM_

It was nice normal day the Dursley house. Petunia and Vernon Dursley were sitting down to watch the tv while harry potter was in his cupboard under the stairs as punishment for failing his chores when a AD came on the tv showing a new breakthrough in gene splicing technology "what is this?!" Vernon bellowed his face turning purple from lack of oxygen "freakiness!" he screamed as harry was watching in secret having sneaked out of the cupboard 'wow that would be neat, but how to pay for it?' harry though before going back to the kitchen and sneaking a couple hundred pounds for the splicing 'after all some of this was supposed to be for my care' he thought as he sneaked out of the house and called the knight bus.

 _Time Skip to the splicing place_

As I walked into Gene Splice the place where I can get spliced walking up to the receptionist "hello, welcome to gene splice please wait here well I get you a doctor!" she said as she got up and went to find a doctor. As I was shown to a room I took a seat. Soon the doctor walks in "so what can I do for the bow who lived?" he said as my jaw dropped to the floor "squib?" I asked him, he just nodded. I looked at the offered splices and full transformations "hey doc there are magical creatures here!" I said he looked up at me "yes I've got approval from the ICW to do this but only to wizards!" he replied I nodded and looked down to see that a basilisk, dragons of all kinds, a phoenix, merperson, griffin, thunderbird, occamy and Hydrailisk.

After looking my options over "what exactly is a Hydrailisk?" I asked the doc "oh it's a rather recent discovery or rather a rediscovery since they were thought to be extinct for the last thousand years or so. A hydrailisk is the ultimate apex predator, a massive snake with three taloned paws, slitted killer eyes that if you look into them means instant death, they have two special clear eyelids one to cut off the death glare, another to cut off the petrifying glare and one solid secondary eyelid that blinks sideways left to right(for the left eye)/right to left(for the right eye) and the main eyelid that everyone has, the ability to have multiple heads of the long extinct hydra and the immortally of the phoenix, the body of the basilisk, the only known way to kill one is to carve its main heart out the source of their power and life force. They have the ability to transform into a full dragon and a full basilisk, if their organs become damaged they can burst into flames and be reborn like the phoenix. hydrailisks have gills to breath underwater. they are creatures of magic, land, air and water, they are known to reach a hundred feet in length. Hydrailisks are constrictors with the most powerful and deadly venom to ever exist, they can constrict there pray or simply inject their venom which would kill the victim in seconds the only known cure for hydrailisk venom is phoenix tears. They also have extra organs in their long tails, meaning they have seven hearts, seven pairs of lungs in addition to their fire organs pair of lungs, seven stomachs in addition to the fire organs stomach, the main brain is located in the chest just above the main heart with each head having an extra brain and unlike regular snakes who cant hear very well hydrailisks can hear the heartbeat of everything up to six miles and smell things up to ten miles, they have perfect night vision and can see up to a mile away and lets not forget that because the number of dragons has been so low for centuries that both male and female dragons can produce offspring even without a mate so they also have a egg sack through males can only ley a single egg at a time unlike females who can lay three." The doctor finished is description of the hydrailisk to my awe "I think I'd like to become a pure hydrailisk!" I said to him as he started typing into the computer "ok, here is what you will look like, you do realise as this is a full species transformation that you will have absolutely zero human DNA left which makes this permeant, right?" doc asks me as he turns the monitor, so I could see what I would look like as a hydrailisk.

I looked beautiful, I've always had a love for snakes. I had beautiful pure void black scales with a very long hundred-foot snaky tail and three talons on each paw, my head looked like a basilisk with three thin slits of the right side of my long snaky neck that must be my gills, my eyes are a brilliant golden with a silver pupil, I also noticed that my scar is missing from my head to my delight. I looked to the doctor "yes, I know! I want to go through with this!" I said with finality as the doc got the massive machine ready for me "ok its read for you!" the doc said as I got up got undressed and entered the machine to change my life forever.

 _3 hours later…_

I slithered out of the machine I looked amazing. My scales shining in the light, my scar and unknown to me the horcrux in it destroyed forever the black magic completely erased from me leaving no trace that either were ever there. My second eyelid blinking to clear my brilliant golden eyes with my silted snaky silver pupil. My hundred-foot long tail trailing behind me as my long neck starches and my gills flex, so I could get used to them. As I slither around the room I seem to be able to shrink my tail to a smaller size which is good, but it takes up some of my magic which I now have a lot of now "I feel amazing!" I say as the doctor looks amazed at the sight of me "wow you look really good like that, Mr. Potter!" the doc said moving over to take some medical tests to make sure everything went fine "well everything is normal for a hydrailisk Mr. Potter!" the doc said putting everything away "thanks doc, here is the money for the splice!" I said handing over the three hundred pounds for a complete species transformation "thank you Mr. Potter! I hope you love your new life!" the doctor said as I left Gene Splice slithering through the streets to the leaky cauldron.

 _1 hour later…_

As I was slithering though London streets near the leaky cauldron I saw lots of spliced people and people who went through the full species transformation. There were anthro cats and dogs, some birds and even a few snakes and lizards so I don't look too out of place. As I entered the leaky cauldron everyone stopped before Tom spoke up "you're the second snake human hybrid to come through that door!" tome said shaking his head "so I'm not the only wizard to get changed?" I asked him "no you're not, who are ya anyway its impossible to tell if I've meet you before or not!" tom said, "harry potter!" I replied as tom's eyes widened at that "oh welcome back then. what happened to your scar?" tom asked "it disappeared when I got changed! I'm a hydrailisk now by the way!" I told him casing his eyes to widen even more "well, that's one powerful creature Mr. Potter!" tom said as I made my way through the pub "thanks Tom! I'm off to Gringotts to speak to the goblins bye!" I said leaving the room to the back ally.

As I entered diagon ally I saw lots of spliced wizards and witches throughout the ally. Apparently not even the wizarding world could escape gene splicing. As I slithered through the ally slowly making my way to Gringotts enjoying the fact that nobody knows its me, so no one was staring at me. As I slither into Gringotts a goblin came up to me "you follow me now!" he barked at me, I followed the goblin to the potter account manager "inside now!" he yells at me as he leaves, and I enter the room.

As I entered the room I saw an elderly looking goblin siting at a desk. The goblin looked up as I entered the room "welcome, Mr. Potter!" the goblin said, "I am daggerfang, the potter family account manager, take a seat!" daggerfang finished as I slithered over to the seat and sat down with my tail coiling around the chair "we have much to discuss, Mr. Potter!" daggerfang said "but first, I need you to do an inheritance test, due to your new body I'll need more blood than usual. So, I can update the potter family magic to your new blood. Just prick your talon and drop ten drops of blood onto the parchment please, Mr. Potter!" daggerfang finished placing a piece of parchment on the desk. As I pricked my talon on the dagger and dropped my blood onto the parchment, I noticed that my blood is pure silver now. The test finishes and I lean against the desk to look at it.

* * *

 **Inheritance Test Results**

Name: Lord Hadrian James Potter

Date of Birth: July 31, 1980

Age: 12

Species: Hydrailisk Pureblood (Formerly Human Pureblood)

Blood Status: Creature Mage

Mother: Lady Lily Potter Nee Evens(Dead) (Age 21) (Human Pureblood) (New-Blood Mage)

Father: Lord James Potter(Dead) (Age 21) (Human Pureblood) (Pureblood Mage)

Godparents: Lord Sirius Black(Alive) (Age 32) (In Azkaban) (Innocent of all Crimes) (Human Pureblood) (Pureblood Mage)

Elder (Former Lord) Inferno DragonHeart(Alive) (Age 4676) (In Stasis) (DragonHeart Castle) (Hydrailisk Pureblood (Bound 100% Appears Human Pureblood)) (Creature Mage)

Lord of (By Blood): Potter (Ancient and Noble), Peverell (Ancient and Noble), DragonHeart (Ancient and Noble), Slytherin (Ancient and Nobel), Gryffindor (Ancient and Noble), Hufflepuff (Ancient and Noble), Ravenclaw (Ancient and Noble), Merlin (Ancient), Pendragon (Ancient and Royal).

Lord of (By Magic): Le Fay (Ancient), Gaunt (Elder), SerpentHeart (Noble), SilverHeart (Noble).

Hair to (By Blood): None.

Hair to (By Magic): Black (Ancient and Noble).

Magic: Core (Dragon Archmage, Formerly Mage), Creature Form (Hydrailisk, Basilisk, Night Fury, Hungarian Horntail, Hydra(Dragon), Hydra(Serpent)), Serpent Magic, Dragon Magic, Phoenix Magic, Beast Speaker, Wild Magic, Elemental Magic, Wandless Magic, Mind Arts, Light Magic, Gray Magic, Dark Magic, Animagus (Panther, Leopard, Lion, Acadian Cod), Magical Animagus (Xenomorph Emperor, Fire Phoenix, Merman).

Vaults: 687 (Allowance Vault), 6 (Main Potter Vault), 1 (Main Merlin Vault), 2 (Main Slytherin Vault), 3 (Main Gryffindor Vault), 4 (Main Ravenclaw Vault), 5 (Main Hufflepuff Vault), 0 (Pendragon Vault), 10 (Main Peverell Vault), 7 (Main DragonHeart Vault), 217 (SerpentHeart Vault), 133 (SilverHeart Vault), 333 (le Fay Vault), 800 (Gaunt Vault).

Properties Owned: Too Many to List.

Other: Marriage Contact (Ginevra Weasley) (Created By: Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley) (Invalid), Magic Leach (Cast By: Albus Dumbledore) (Broken By: Splicing), Core Block (95% Blocked) (Cast By: Albus Dumbledore) (Broken By: Splicing), Horcrux (Cast By: Tom Riddle) (Destroyed By: Splicing), Mind Arts (100% Blocked) (Cast By: Albus Dumbledore) (Broken By: Splicing), Gray Magic (100% Blocked) (Cast By: Albus Dumbledore) (Broken By: Splicing), Dark Magic (100% Blocked) (Cast By: Albus Dumbledore) (Broken By: Splicing), Beast Speaker (99.9% Blocked) (Snake Speak Only) (Cast By: Albus Dumbledore) (Broken By: Splicing), Allowance (Ginevra Weasley) (5000 Galleons/Month), Allowance (Ronald Weasley) (10,000 Galleons/Month), Allowance (Molly Weasley) (50,000 Galleons/Month), Allowance (Albus Dumbledore) (1,000,000 Galleons/Month), Allowance (Order of the Phoenix) (10,000,000 Galleons/Month), Allowance (Vernon Dursley) (8000 Galleons/Month Converted to Pounds).

* * *

As I finished reading it. I was hissing viciously at it before throwing it at daggerfang "what issssss thisssss!" I hissed at him angerly as he picks it up and reads it quickly "WHAT!?" daggerfang yells before looking at me "Mr. Potter, I apologise on behalf of Gringotts for allowing this to happen in the first place, rest assured that all monies stolen by them will be returned and your godfather will be freed. I'll see to it personally." Daggerfang said as he got up to contact the DMLE soon I was sitting with Amelia Bones Head of the DMLE "so, your saying that we have locked up an innocent man for 12 Years!" Amelia said her face angry "yes this inheritance test proves it. If Mr. Potter allows you to see it I can show you!" daggerfang says as I nod my snaky head in acknowledgement daggerfang showed her his inheritance test.

As Amelia reads the test her face slowly becomes purple with rage "Why those little…!" she said in absolute rage "My apologise Mr. Potter, I'll ensure he is freed immediately!" Amelia said as she left the room to get Sirius released from prison and letting Gringotts handle the other crimes as requested by harry earlier. After I accepted my lordship rings having them merged into one ring and putting it on my right middle talon, I gained all the knowledge about the family magics for all of them except the black family as I'm only the hair to it. I left Gringotts and used a special form of apparition that comes with being an elemental call lighting apparition to apparate to DragonHeart Castle to wake up my second godfather.

Arriving at DragonHeart Castle I slithered into the entrance hall of the massive castle 'wow this place is three times bigger then Hogwarts!' I thought to myself as I moved though the ancient castle into the lords quarters where my second godfather is laying on a massive bed. I slithered over to the bed and woke him up. As he opened his eyes and sleepily sat up "harry? What happened to you your supposed to be a human not a hydrailisk?!" inferno asked me sleepily "yea, but there's this new thing called gene splicing in the muggle world. They also offered full transformations and the doctor that I got was a squib, so here I am a hydrailisk pureblood!" I said to him as he finished waking up "muggle world? but why would you be there? Sirius was supposed to rise you after James and lily were murdered by that bastard moldewart" he said confused as we walked well he walked I slithered to the sitting room down the hall "I don't know how but Sirius got thrown in Azkaban without trial, and Dumbledore and a few others have been stealing from me for the last decade or so." I told him, and he threw a hissy fit. Literally he's cursing in the snake tongue right now.

After inferno calmed down and I learned a whole new set of curse words in both the snake and dragon tongues. We sat down and planed what to do next while we waited for madam bones to summon us to retrieve Sirius. darning this time inferno unbound his hydrailisk form and turned back to his true form. Soon inferno left the sitting room for five minutes and returned with an big void black egg. I looked at it confused "it's a lesser hydrailisk egg" inferno told me "its for you to replace you lost owl, unlike Hedwig this is to be your true familiar, and as such nobody can separate you since its against international law. Set thousands of years ago by merlin and Arthur Pendragon themselves. they even wove that law into magic itself, so anyone trying break it will immediately lose their magic forever." He told me as I held the precious egg of my familiar.

 _5 hours later…_

We were still planning our move, when my egg started to hatch. Only a few minutes later did the little hatchling leave his egg. I finished cleaning him up as the ancient magic snapped into place, forming an impossibly strong familiar bond with me "I'll call him silver after the color of our hearts" I named the little hydrailisk hatchling as he slithered up to me feeding off my magic. As things were settling down again we got an owl from madam bones, to come to the ministry of magic to pick up Sirius "you stay here harry. I'll go get Sirius and bring him here!" inferno told me as I nodded, and he rebound his hydrailisk form and left to get Sirius.

 _ **Infernos POV**_

 _2 hours later…_

I returned to DragonHeart Castle with Sirius. After unbinding my hydrailisk form, we entered the living room only to find harry fast asleep "go sit down Sirius. I'll take him to the lords' quarters, they're his now. I'll go back to my old quarters and set up a guest quarters for you later." I told him as scooped him and his familiar up to take them to the lords' quarter. I placed them in the bed and covered them up in the enchanted dragonhide blankets. I left the room to return to Sirius, before he somehow blows up the whole castle.

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

 _ **Edited: 02/21/2018**_

 **Update: I'm going to be fleshing harry out giving his new body some downsides so as to not make his so godlike over the next few days while i work on the next chapter!**

 **BTW there is a poll on my profile for who you want harry to end up with! plz go vote on it now!**


	2. POLL!

Hey everyone im here to tell you ive posted a poll on my profile!

here is the question...

If I were to revive or finish my unfinished stories which one would you like to see?

plz head to my profile to vote!

Plz be warned that i have lost most interest in writing but i have some that i would like to finish before i leave completely so be sure to vote as i will only finish 3 stories before im done prob for good!


End file.
